Revelations of a Mutant
by randomfandomgirl12
Summary: Tony Stark is a mutant. Tony Stark is a very powerful mutant. This changes everything. The x-men need the help of the avengers, to help protect the school. But there is one person who is a member of both teams. And his secrets are about o be revealed.


The first time that Tony used his power, he was five years old, and he had just fallen down the stairs. When he landed at the bottom of the stairs, the things that he was holding were floating, and his injuries were starting to heal. When that happened, Tony immediately knew that he was a mutant. He had heard about them on the television, and when his father was ranting about how they were unnatural freaks. Tony immediately understood that he couldn't tell his father, because he knew that his father wouldn't accept him, and would probably try to experiment on him.

Tony did some research on mutations and discovered that he seemed to have telekinesis and a healing ability. He trained with his abilities in an old storage shed and managed to control his abilities so that they didn't come out at times of great stress. He managed to control his telekinesis so that he didn't even need to use body movements to control things. His healing ability was harder for him to control than his telekinesis, because he needed to be hurt to actually practice, and he didn't want to hurt himself deliberately, so he could only practice when he was hurt. He finally managed to slow down his healing process after two years, so that it only seemed like he was a fast healer, but he could also make the process go faster when he wanted to.

Over the years he discovered that he could also tell what other mutants powers were, and that he also had a minor control over electricity. He practiced with these abilities, so that he could tell whenever a mutant was near him and what there power was, and he was able to turn things that run on electricity on and off, and he could absorb electricity so that he could use it to keep himself awake. He could also use his power over electricity, which he had dubbed 'electrokinesis', to zap people, he could also knock them out if he zapped them hard enough, and, although he had never tested it, he believed that he would be able to keep a telepath out of his head, with a wall of electricity around his brain.

When he graduated from MIT, and was going back to his apartment the next morning, after spending the previous night partying, he could sense two mutant's in his apartment. One of the mutant's was a telepath, and the other was telepathic and telekinetic and telepathic. He decided that that was a good time to try out his mental shield. When he got into his apartment and opened his door, and no one was he sight, he knew that they were hiding, because he could still sense them. "You can come out you know, I know that someone's there" he called out as he walked over to his bar and pored himself a drink. The mutant's that were in his apartment, seemed shocked that he knew that they were there, because they were quiet for a moment ,before a red haired women walked out of the shadows, pushing a bald man in a wheelchair.

Tony recognised both of them, the bald man was professor Charles Xavier, Tony had read his research on mutants, and he appeared to be the telepath that Tony had sensed, and the women was Doctor Jean Grey, and she had also been doing some research into mutants, and she was the telekinetic and telepathic mutant that he had sensed. The professor spoke first, "How did you know that we were here?", he asked with curiosity. The professor stared at Tony for a moment, and Tony absorbed some electricity from the nearby appliances, and used it to try and strengthen his mental shield. The professor started at Tony for a bit longer, and then shook as if he had been zapped. The professor looked at Tony and said "What was that?, never mind. My name is professor Charles Xavier, and this is Doctor Jean Grey, it's nice to meet you Anthony. We came here to offer you a place in my school for mutants". The professor was looking at Tony expectantly, but all Tony did was look at him and indicate to get on with it. "we know that you are a mutant, and we would like for you to come to the school to so that we can help you control your power" the professor said, still looking at Tony expectantly. Tony glanced between Xavier and Grey, and said "sorry to burst your bubble, but I've already got control of my powers, and I have had control for years." They both looked confused but then Grey said "what do you mean _powers_, we thought that you only had one?". " Nah, little-miss-telepathic-telekinetic, I've got like four powers" Tony said looking amused. The others looked shocked, and then the professor shook it off, though he still looked shocked, and said, "do you want to come to the school? You wouldn't have to come to any of the classes if you didn't want to, and you would get to be near other mutants." "OK, I've got about four years to kill anyway, may as well do something interesting" Tony said, finishing his drink.


End file.
